


Lotus and Thistle

by AKMars



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKMars/pseuds/AKMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first serious work of fanfiction.  I love the idea of Ducky and Abby as a couple and in Lotus and Thistle I'll be looking at one possible scenario of how they get together.  I fully intended this story to be a full-blown NCIS episode, complete with kick-butt police procedural content....but as luck and my recalcitrant muse would have it, the story turned into a Ducky/Abby relationship fest.</p><p>For what it's worth, enjoy and please be kind.  Those of you who've been reading my Person of Interest stories will notice an improvement in the quality of my writing style (oh God, I hope so!!!)in those over this series.  Thanks for your patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

NOTE/DISCLAIMER: I own none of the NCIS characters, scenarios or concepts. This story is presented for my own enjoyment as a work of fan appreciation (hopefully others will find it mildly amusing as well!). No copyright infringement is intended.

This story is rated M for sex (yes, lots of it to come) and violence (yes, this is a crime story after all). I am attempting to set the story up so that it has the feel of an actual episode of the show. 8/19/10 UPDATE: forgive the reposting of Chapter 1...this is what happens when I write piecemeal!

On a side note, if you live in D.C., you will note that I am taking liberties with the National Zoo. Some elements I am borrowing from the actual facility, others are the manufacture of my own imagination. What I'm saying is, please don't email/review me with corrections on what I've gotten 'wrong' about the zoo (please don't sic angry FONZ-ies on me, thank you!). Things are being changed to protect the innocent and suit my own whims...so there!

In any case sit back, relax, read, enjoy...I hope and thanks for plowing through this intro...on, as they say, with the show!

Chapter I: Thistle's Lament  
Pairing: Ducky/Abby  
Rating: M to E

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_7:30am EST_

National Zoo, Washington D.C.

Ric stepped out into the sealion exhibit and looked around for his sleepy charges. Groucho, Gracie, Millie and Mae were sacked out on the rocky ledge around the training stage. He smiled at the ungainly blobs of fur, hearing their snores echo over the surface of the water.

Carefully, he worked his way between them and searched for Charlie. Ric shook his head, the immature male was the bane of his existence. He gave a low whistle, trying not to disturb the adults and heard a faint splashing from the far end of the enclosure.

Sure enough, there was Charlie, playing with what looked like a small white bag floating in the water. Damn it! the keeper thought. Why do people let their kids throw things in the exhibits? Getting a 'new toy' away from Charlie before he swallowed it was going to be difficult at best.

_meanwhile_

A maintenance tech had just soaped up the window of the underwater viewing area and pulled out his squeegee to clean up the glass when the tank lights snapped on. Joey scraped the area in front of him and looked up to check for streaks.

He screamed and fell backwards over his supply cart, scrabbling for his two way radio. The clouded, blank eyes of a dead sailor peered out through the now clean glass.

xxxxxxxx

Donald Mallard was in the middle of a rather dicey covert operation in Monte Carlo when the casino's fire alarm caught him completely by surprise. He gasped, his eyes flying open as the cell's piercing ring pulled him into full wakefulness. Home...bed...sleeping...phone...early... _work_ , he sighed as he reached for the annoying thing.

Ducky stood bleary-eyed in front of the bathroom mirror and surveyed his sleepy countenance. _Well old man, you look like a Newfoundland with glasses...good lord, are my jowls really that droopy?_ He turned his head from one side to the other and sighed again as he slipped out of his robe and ran the shower.

It had been a scant month since he'd moved into the brownstone. It was a lovely house and the only thing about its purchase he regretted was that ill-conceived fling he'd had with the realtor. The ME grimaced as he soaped himself. _Face it Mallard, that was nothing more than an assertion of independence. A rebellion against being bound up with Mother's care for so long._

He stuck his head under the spray of water to rinse away the shampoo, wishing he could as easily slough off his sense of shame over the whole affair. _Independence, indeed!_ He snorted in disgust. _I was so busy shedding all vestiges of being a caretaker that it took me a fortnight to realize all I'd done was offer up control of my life to another._

Yes, Sophie had been charming and a much needed release, but the change of ties had been the merest tip of the iceberg. He'd even gone so far as to make the optometrist's appointment when she'd suggested contacts! Was it too much to ask for a paramour to accept him for himself? _Someone would..._ the voice in the back of his mind whispered. _A certain pig-tailed, green-eyed forensic scientist you know and have loved for...how long is it now, Donald?_

"Of course she would, I'm quite the catch after all." his voice dripped sarcasm.

_Now, now, no need to be rude. You've seen the way she looks for you, looks at you. She's the only one on the team who seeks you out, not because she wants a COD or a favor but for your own sake, for your company. Good God Mallard, THINK!_

"No!" he hadn't realized he'd shouted until he heard the echo from inside the tub. "Enough...Abby would never want to be with, a doddering old fool who argues with himself." He shut the water off and stood dripping for a moment...Abby was not a mere paramour, Abby was...would be...so much more..

By the time he drove off in his Morgan, Dr. Donald Mallard, ME was in a very black mood indeed.

xxxxxxx

"It's the _National Zoo_ Mister Palmer, everyone who lives in the District of Columbia knows where it is! Bring the gurney." Ducky slammed the passenger door closed on his assistant's stammered explanation and headed towards the staff entrance to the seal pool.

Gibbs was standing off to one side watching his team process the crime scene, wincing at the harsh barking sounds coming from behind the rock walls.

"Nothing like the melodious vocalizations of the _Zalophus californianus_ to start the morning off, eh Jethro?" Gibbs grunted in reply.

"They sound annoyed, what's set them off?"

"Being locked out of the exhibit while we work." he pointed to the right side of the training platform. "Body's over there Duck. Window cleaner saw him submerged in the seal tank this morning and called in security.

Dr. Mallard turned just in time to see Jimmy get the gurney well and truly jammed into the enclosure doorway. He closed his eyes and summoned patience.

"There's a distinct possibility we may have two bodies to deal with before we're finished here." he muttered.

Gibbs smiled into his coffee.


	2. Strange Findings

Forensic Specialist, Abby Sciuto, was worried. She'd sifted through all the evidence of this particular case so many times that had her facts been objects, they'd have been worn through.

It had started with the change of neckwear...then there were the mysterious disappearances in the middle of the day...add to that a certain evasiveness to answer questions and finally her need to follow him one afternoon to find out what was happening led to Abby learning about the death of Ducky's mother. Traumatic in of itself, there was more going on than the ME's grief.

When Abby went to hug him in the cemetery, he'd given her a couple of perfunctory pats on her back, as if to comfort her. Knowing Ducky the way she did, she had thought he would have allowed himself to embrace her. He wouldn't have cried, that wasn't his style...but...the forensic tech sighed...he should have hugged me at least, she thought.

Abby had felt his sorrow, but the deep despair of losing a loved one wasn't there. The ME had obviously overcome it and was beginning to move on. What bothered her was that he had been keeping her at arm's length for the past month. He'd not invited any of them over to see his new home. She still had the housewarming gift she'd bought him tucked back in her office, waiting...

It did seem as if he'd thawed towards her the past few days but...Abby nodded, filled with a newfound resolve. She was done waiting and wondering. Today, she was going on the offensive. The tech had known for some time now that her feelings for the ME were not avuncular or platonic. _Please Abbs, you love him, it's time to go for it. Ready or not Ducky, the Abbinator is coming for you!_

xxxxx

"Got a COD for me, Doctor?"

"Of course Jethro...of sorts."

Gibbs paused and gave Ducky 'the look'. The ME plucked at the special agent's sleeve, drawing him over to the autopsy table.

"What I mean is there's more to our dead mid-shipman than meets the eye. You see on the surface, even though this poor chap was discovered well below it, Robert Carlyle did indeed drown. I found water in his lungs, indicating asphyxiation due to inhalation of H2o." Dr. Mallard handed his notes to the team leader.

"What I also found upon inspection of his back was an incision between his 3rd and 4th thoracic vertebrae. Someone took a finely honed sharp instrument and inserted it directly into the mid-shipman's spinal cord, severing it with one cut. There was minimal bleeding from the wound but of course..."

"He was paralyzed instantly..." Gibbs finished, a grim expression on his face.

"Yes, precisely so. From the chest down, his body was rendered useless. So when his killer pushed him into the water, he sank like a stone and drowned. A rather horrific way to die, being conscious and knowing that you are unable to save yourself." Ducky locked eyes with the agent.

"This was personal Jethro...someone must have been very angry at Mr. Carlyle to murder him in this fashion. They also knew exactly where and how deep to cut. We're looking for someone with medical experience..." The doctor's voice radiated cold disapproval. Nothing angered him more than one of his fellows using their skills to destroy rather than heal.

xxxxxxx

Gibbs grimaced at the obnoxious sounds blaring through the door to Abby's lab. She had her back to him as she tapped one platform-soled heel in rhythm with the noise.

"Whadda ya got for me Abs?"

The forensic tech turned from the evidence table to greet him with her signature smile. "A hug for my favorite, beverage bearing, extra-special, special agent!" She suited actions to words, deftly removing the giant plastic cup from his hand at the same time. Abby popped the straw in her mouth and slurped with enthusiasm.

"Nectar for the gods..."

"I'll take it back if you don't give me some info on the case..."

Abby set her Caf-Pow down out of Gibbs' reach and pointed to the table. "What I have Gibbs, is one sailor's cap, soaking wet and reeking of herring guts, a set of keys, a spearmint smelling amorphous blob that was once a pack of gum and a two pound pile of assorted fish scales, bits of sealion skin, hair, leaves and other debris from the exhibit pool's skimmer basket."

She let a bit of her exasperation leak out into her voice. "What I don't have yet are samples from Autopsy, but Jimmy should be running them up any time now. When I've processed this, I'll let you know."

"Make it fast Abby.", he moved towards the door.

"Hey, what do you think of the music?"

Gibbs tilted his head as he turned back to the tech..."that's music?"

Abby rolled her eyes "You should like it Gibbs, it's old school. I got all nostalgic and dug up one of the CDs I listened to as a kid." she tossed the jewelcase to him.

Gibbs squinted to read the front of it "Quiet Riot is a band?" he set it down on Abby's stereo. "Call me when you got something.."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ducky!" Abby's voice exuded delight as she flung her arms around the ME. Dr. Mallard smiled, returning her hug one-armed as he held his box of samples safely to one side. He'd missed the forensic tech's physical affections during his 'fling' although he'd probably never have the courage to admit to such.

"How come you're bringing offerings to my technological temple of...technology and not Jimmy?"

The older man sat down and placed his box in Abby's hands. He pulled the scrub cap from his head as he sighed, oblivious to the way it mussed up his hair.

"I am indulging in a much needed moment of peace. For some reason my dear, young Mister Palmer is as you say 'getting on my last nerve' today." He looked up at her, a sheepish expression on his face. "I'm not certain why, he's not been any more annoying than usual..."

Abby hugged him again, this time from behind and smoothed down his wayward hair. "It's alright Duckman. Let me get my mechanical minions doing their thing and then I am kidnapping you for lunch." Dr. Mallard smiled, infected by her enthusiasm, and to her pleased surprise agreed.

"What a wonderful idea, let me go get changed and I'll meet you back here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

One of the many things she loved about the ME was that Ducky didn't act like a gentleman, he was one. Little things like holding open the elevator door (unnecessary but still very sweet) while she entered first, waiting for a nod from her before hitting the button to take them up and then offering her his arm while they rode the lift, all made her feel special and came as naturally to him as breathing. She stole a glance at him and saw he was frowning, deep in thought. She decided that the time was right to make her move.

"Ducks, you've been acting kind of hinky recently, what's up with that?"

"I suppose with mother's passing and all, I'm feeling my mortality a bit more of late..." He smiled at the expression on Abby's face and patted her hand. "Don't worry about it my dear, as one grows older, melancholy tends to creep in from time to time and the 'what ifs' and 'might have beens' come to nip at your heels."

Abby turned to face him, her dark eyes filled with an expression he'd not seen turned on him before. "You're not alone, never-ever. You've got me Duckster, you always will!" Surprised by the ferocity in her tone, Dr. Mallard reached out to touch her cheek.

"Abigail, I..." his words were cut off as Abby, without warning, kissed him. His brain was just registering what had happened when the elevator doors slid open with a cheery ping and he looked out the corner of his eye to find Ziva, Tony and McGee watching with great interest.

Abby released the ME's lips and grinned at the team. "Hey guys!" She pushed a very confused Ducky out into the room. "I forgot my purse, wait for me here, I'll be right back." She blew him a kiss as the doors closed.

Dr. Mallard straightened his shoulders and donning the armor of his dignity, turned to face the trio of special agents. McGee had pulled out a pocket notebook and started scribbling frantically. The ME's eyes narrowed and he made a mental note to speak with Mr. Gemcity in private about boundaries.

Ziva gave him a speculative smile but said nothing as she returned to work. Tony stared at him with open-mouthed astonishment.

"We-he-hell...Dr. Mallard. Still waters run deep, huh?" the agent's suggestive tone roused the older man's dander...As if he had no right to be attracted to anyone! He stepped up to DiNozzo, the elder lion determined to put the cub in his place.

"Is there a problem Tony?"

"I don't know Dr. Mallard, is there?" Tony waggled his eyebrows and a knowing leer curled his lips. "Looked pretty straightforward to me, what you and Abby were doing..."

"Was and is none of _your_ business." Ducky cut him off, eyes flashing. Tony took a step back at the firm note in the ME's voice.

"Whoa, Ducky! I just meant...well, Abby's young and you're.."

"An old relic?"

"I was going to say of mature years, but..."

"Yes, well long in the tooth as I may be, I will thank you to keep a civil tongue in that lotharic head of yours when it comes to personal matters." He peered over the top of his glasses at the younger man.

"It would behoove you to remember Mr. DiNozzo, that doctors know as much about inflicting pain as they do relieving it. I am in charge of the agents' annual physicals after all..."

Tony's eyes widened as he took in the ME's words and he squeaked in reply.

"Just kidding Ducky, no offense to you or the Abster." Dr. Mallard gave him a curt nod.

The elevator doors opened again on Abby's smiling face. "Ready to go Duckman?"

He turned to the rest of the team and smiled. "Now if you will all excuse me, I have a luncheon engagement."

No one spoke until the elevator doors closed behind the pair. Tony gave a low whistle..."Wow, Ducky and Abby...who'd have thought?" He turned toward his partner as Ziva snorted in disgust. "What? You're not surprised?" Ziva shook her head as she tidied up the files on her desk.

"Why wouldn't Abby want to be with Ducky? He's attractive, charming, thoughtful, attentive...polite.."

"Old as Methuselah.."

"Most of which you are not." Ziva finished pointedly.

Tony looked over to the desk next to his. "Help me out here Probinator!"

Tim just shrugged and continued his note-taking. "I think Ziva's right Tony. Ducky does have a certain something that women like.."

Tony rolled his eyes "geesh, he been bringing you flowers every morning, McCupid? Abby's half his age...It's just not right in the natural order of things..."

"In your Neanderthal, shallow world view, no" said Ziva, standing up and attaching her side arm. "Abby obviously appreciates Dr. Mallard's appeal."

Tony stared at her "What, you think Ducky's hot too?" The Moussad agent merely smiled in reply and headed out to lunch. Tony looked over at McGee again, who shook his head and gave DiNozzo a lopsided grin as he pocketed his notebook.

Tony closed his eyes and sat back down at his desk. "I just can't win."

xxxxxxx

Suffice it to say that between the avocado salad, the Cuban coffee and the presence of his beautiful and eclectic companion, Dr. Donald Mallard, ME's disposition was improving by the second. Abby had surprised him with the choice of restaurant. He'd assumed they'd be dining at one of the hip, counter-culture establishments the forensic specialist usually frequented.

When she linked her arm to his (much to his startled delight) and led him through the doors of a charming Latin cafe, exchanged greetings with the host (in perfect Spanish) and requested her favorite table, he was intrigued.

"Abigail my dear, I had no idea you liked Cuban food. You have never served it any of the times you've had us over for dinner." Abby laughed and bumped her shoulder against his (also to his delight).

"Well, yeah Duckman. I love eating Cuban food, but me making it is a total disaster. I'm great with Louisiana homestyle, but other types of cuisine aren't my specialty." She laughed again, "I can analyze any dish, sauce or soup in the world, I just can't reproduce most of them..."

Emboldened by her obvious pleasure in his company, Dr. Mallard took her hand in his and met her gaze. "Abby...I must ask you..." to his chagrin he felt his cheeks flush and he had the oddest sensation of being sixteen again and on his first date. "that kiss in the elevator...I don't want to presume anything but I just..." he stopped speaking as Abby put her fingers over his lips. She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Ducky, I've cared about you from the first moment I met you. You're like the nicest, coolest, sexiest guy I've ever known. I never told you before because I was afraid."

The ME looked at her in disbelief. "Abigail, you have, you do? But...afraid of what?"

She lowered her eyes. "I thought you wouldn't take me seriously. That you'd laugh, pat me on the head and tell me to go back to my lab like a good little girl." When she looked up at him again, he could see a shadow of that fear in her eyes and it made his heart contract. He reached out and cupped her face in both hands, pulling it close to his own so that she could see how much he wanted her.

"My dear, dear Abby. I've felt the same way about you and been afraid for the same reasons. Why would a beautiful, intelligent, vibrant young woman such as yourself want to be with a boring old fogey with bad knees?"

Abby's eyes flashed, but she didn't pull away from his touch, rather she leaned in closer so that they were nose to nose. "Duckman, you are not boring and although you are older than me you are NOT a fogey."

"My knees are bad though..."

"I'm a trained massage therapist.."

Dr. Mallard's heart gave an almost audible thump at the images her words brought to his mind. A spark of mischief rose within him and he narrowed his eyes, raising one brow as he looked at her. "Do you really think I'm the sexiest guy you've ever known?"

In lieu of words, Abby slid her leg over his under the table as she leaned in and kissed the doctor with passion, her tongue brushing his lips. Ducky felt his arms encircle her waist and he opened his mouth, his own tongue seeking hers.

Their kiss deepened and the ME reveled in the warm softness of Abby's body pressed against his. He felt her hand brush his thigh and begin rubbing the front of his trousers. He groaned softly into her lips and remembering they were in a public place, pulled back with great reluctance.

"Abigail..." he paused to catch his breath as her fingers stroked him beneath the table. "I don't doubt the veracity of your statement and as much as I am enjoying your...affirmation of my attractiveness, I've no desire for us to be arrested for indecency."

The forensic tech laughed deep in her throat and squeezing his thigh one last time, returned her other hand to the table top. Dr. Mallard cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. "I wouldn't want to be the one to call Jethro to post bail for us, my dear."

"I guess it would be hard to explain, huh Duckman?"

"An understatement if ever I heard one."

xxxxxxxx

"Jimmy my lad, there you are!"

The assistant ME looked up from the autopsy table he was cleaning. He fumbled with the disinfectant and disposable towels as his boss entered the room.

"D-dr. Mallard...I'm just finishing up...was there something else you needed?"

Ducky smiled at the anxiety in Palmer's tone and realized he must have ridden the poor boy hard all day. He reached up and patted the young man on his shoulder and shook his head.

"No Jimmy, I was just going to suggest that you take the rest of the afternoon off. We've put in a full day's work already, thanks to our trek to the zoo this morning and it has been stressful on us both." He steered his assistant towards the changing rooms. "I also want to apologize my boy, I've been a...well a bit of a bear of late and I'm sorry."

Palmer's relieved grin made Dr. Mallard laugh inside. "Think nothing of it, Doctor. You know if you ever want to talk about anything I'm..." Ducky gently pushed him out the door.

"My thanks Mister Palmer, now go forth and enjoy that beautiful sunshine."

Ducky gave a quiet sigh of satisfaction as the autopsy doors whooshed closed behind the young man and he looked forward to an uninterrupted afternoon of paperwork and flashbacks of his most remarkable lunch.


	3. Dinner and a Show?

"Ducky..it's beautiful!" Abby stood arm in arm with the ME looking up at the three-story Brownstone. Sporting terra-cotta brick with black trim and shutters, the venerable old house oozed charm. "I can't wait to see inside."

"Then far be it from me to keep you in suspense my dear...enter my Aladdin's cave if you dare." He was so pleased he'd asked her yesterday to come to dinner at his home tonight. As it was Saturday and with their portions of the initial evidence processing all done, they both had two free days, unless Gibbs called them in. Ducky had, however, turned his phone off just in case.

He led her inside the foyer and hung her coat on one of the hooks by the front door. Abby looked around at the beautiful woodwork and marble flooring.

"Dinner is just ready, or would you prefer the sixpence tour first?"

She turned to him with a smile "Show me around Ducky, I want to see everything."

xxxxxxxxxx

Somehow, they ended the tour in his bedroom. The elegant oak paneling matched the period wooden furniture and was set off by accents of hunter green and burgundy. Framed sporting prints lined the walls and in one corner, above a huge roll top desk resided the doctor's various diplomas and honors. The forensic tech turned to him, pulling something out of her deep purple handbag.

"Here, I've been saving this for you." Abby held out a small box wrapped in black paper with a red satin ribbon. Dr. Mallard took it and looked at her inquiringly. She smiled at him. "Well, it was supposed to be a house-warming present...but, you never had any of us over, so I just...hung on to it..."

"Thank you Abigail," he began as he unwrapped and then opened the box, "I app-"

Ducky stopped speaking as he stared down at his present. He swallowed and against all his wishes, he felt his eyes grow moist. _Told you so..._ His mind-voice whispered.

The forensic specialist looked at him in alarm. "If you don't like it, I can take it back...I just thought..." Dr. Mallard placed a hand over hers, silencing her. If he had any doubts about Abby's feelings toward him they had just been crushed. He leaned in close and kissed her with great tenderness on the lips. "It's perfect, dearest...just like you."

As he spoke the words he lifted silk bowtie out of its box and admired it. The base color was a deep crimson, covered in black dots.

Abby laughed in relief and hugged him close. The old doctor set box and present on his nightstand and wrapped his arms around her. She slid her hands down his sides and up underneath his dinner jacket, molding themselves to his ribs. He kissed her again and tasted cloves and honey as she opened her mouth to his.

The kiss deepened and Ducky felt his jacket slide off of his shoulders as Abby pushed it back. He released her just long enough to pull out of the sleeves and toss it to the floor. The young specialist lifted her hands to the sides of his face and drew him in for another kiss. She lowered her hands to his bowtie and tugged on the ends.

Dr. Mallard found this incredibly erotic. Abby was the only person who'd adjusted his tie on occasion and to have her remove it was, to him, a very intimate act. She was breaching the wall of his civility to claim the man within. He closed his eyes as he felt the silk band loosen about his throat and he sucked his breath in as she undid the buttons of his shirt one by one. She worked her way down his chest and pulled the cotton Oxford from the waistband of his trousers, revealing the sleeveless undershirt he wore beneath it.

His instincts for control kicked in and, much as he was enjoying the young woman's exploration of his person, he wished to show her just how much he wanted her in return. His hands moved over her body, stroking the contours of her hips and breasts through the thin silk of her black dress, marveling that she needed no bra. He kissed the line of her jaw and brushed his lips over her ear, breathing out lightly.

Abby shuddered and felt her neck tingle from both Ducky's kisses and caressing hands. She moaned as his fingers found her nipples and teased them into tight nubs. He chuckled, kissing her ear again and whispered "do you like it Abigail?"

"Ducky..." she sighed, arching her back and pressing her chest against his clever hands. He supported her waist with one arm and moved her inexorably over to the bed. Stepping behind his beloved, the Scotsman unzipped her dress and pushed the straps over her shoulders, watching in the mirror as the fabric slithered down her body to pool around her ankles. He traced the delicate black lines of her tattoos, a trail of kisses following his fingertips.

The sight of her clad only in black panties and sheer thigh-high stockings was almost enough to make him come right then. He felt himself stiffen, pushing against the fabric of his pants and he kicked off his shoes as he undid his belt with one hand. He felt Abby's fingers working with the button of his fly and clasped her hand in his own.

"Dearest...let me, please. I want to make love to you first." He lifted both her hands to his shoulders and kissed her deep and hard. Abby pressed her hips to his in response and nodded slightly. He continued devouring her lips as he slid out of his pants and briefs, breaking their kiss only a moment to pull his undershirt over his head. He stepped back to let her look at him, eyes searching behind the gold frames of his glasses.

Abby studied him for a moment, noting how fit he was, in spite of his age. Seeing the physical expression of his body's desire for her brought a predatory smile to her lips and she reached for him again.

"Ducky, please..." she pressed herself against him, rubbing her hips back and forth over his erect penis. "I want you so much."

Donald Mallard, ME was nothing if not a gentleman and having been raised to never deny a lady's request, lay Abby down on the plush velvet comforter covering his bed and slid in beside her. He covered her face and breasts with kisses, stroking her nipples into hardness again, finally taking one in his mouth and suckling with intent determination.

Abby threw her head back against the pillows, almost beyond conscious thought by this time and reveled in Ducky's touch. She'd had sex before of course, but never had she been with a lover who was focused entirely on her pleasure. Every touch, kiss and teasing lick he bestowed on her body was with the intention of arousing her further. When she felt his hand skate down her stomach to push beneath her panties she moaned and her legs parted of their own volition.

Dr. Mallard stroked the line of hair between Abby's thighs with a feather-light touch. He found her slit and worked one finger inside her hot, slippery cleft to rub against her clitoris. She arched her hips up off the bed and as he worked the sensitive organ between his thumb and index finger, he slid his other hand back up to her breast, pinching her nipple in rhythm with his other caresses.

"Ducky...nnngghhhh... _GOD_..." Abigail Sciuto writhed beneath him and sensing how close she was to a release, the doctor lowered his head between her thighs and pushing her folds apart with his hands, covered her clit with his mouth and worked her with his tongue.

"DUCKY!" Abby screamed, lifting her head off the bed and digging her nails into his shoulders as he teased her. Her body stiffened and the old ME felt the warm spurt of her fluids in his mouth. She rocked back and forth a few more times before sagging back against the pillows with a sigh.

Ducky propped himself up on his elbows, pressing a kiss just below her naval. Abby's chest heaved, her breasts quivering with the aftershocks of her orgasm. She opened her eyes and looked up at the man she'd wanted for so long. He smiled down at her...his Abby...his beautiful lotus blossom, spent and happy, her bright peridot eyes, their pupils still swollen with desire, watching him with a possessive look.

"Abigail, my beautiful, beautiful Abigail...I want you now, is that alr..."

She pulled him up to her and kissed him, forcing her tongue into his mouth with a fierce growl. She broke it off and stared at him. "If you don't take me right now, I will not be responsible for my actions, Dr. Mallard."

He laughed as he pressed his lips to hers and the tip of his penis pushed against her opening. He slid inside Abby, her warm, tight vagina embracing his member in the most intimate of all caresses. Ducky's breath caught as he felt her walls contract around him and when he looked down at her, he saw a mischievous light in her eyes.

"Someone's been exercising.." he gasped and it was Abby's turn to laugh.

"I believe in keeping fit, Doctor.."

He moved his hips back and forth in a slow, stroking rhythm, reveling in the hot, slick feeling of her. Abby matched his motions with her own and Ducky stroked faster as his need built. At last he could not hold back and he cried out her name as he felt his seed spill into her. Abby wrapped her legs around his waist, climaxing again as she rode out his final thrusts. She released him when she felt his thighs tremble from the effort of remaining upright.

Donald Mallard lay on his back and wrapped his arms around Abby as she curled up beside him, head resting on his chest. He waited for his breathing to slow and stroked her hair with one hand, pushing damp strands away from her face.

"Dearest, you are absolutely exquisite. I cannot find words adequate to how I'm feeling." He kissed her forehead. He felt her lips on his chest and looked down to see her smiling up at him.

Abby pulled his glasses from his face and put them on the nightstand. "I think you just found the perfect words Duckman...you are amazing."

"I'm afraid supper is past its prime now..." he sighed in mock sorrow. The forensic tech reached across him to turn off the lamp, dropping the room into blackness.

"Then we'll have it for breakfast." She yawned and snuggled up against him.

"Beautiful and practical...my dear Abby you are the perfect combination." She chuckled softly as he pulled the comforter over them both. He listened to the slow, even breaths she took as she drifted into sleep and for the first time in a very long while savored the feeling of complete happiness. Eventually he too fell into a dreamless slumber.


	4. Mondays, Mayhem and Maybes......

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: Mondays, Mayhem and Maybes...

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah Abbs?"

The Goth girl squeaked as she turned, dropping the phone back onto its cradle and glared at her boss.

"Okay, this popping up thing is seriously messing with my psyche, Gibbs!"

The special agent gave a slight smile..."You got something for me?"

Abby moved to her keyboard and called up the analysis results to her plasma screen. "Major mass-spec does. I found a slight trace of alcohol in Midshipman Carlyle's blood. Our sailor did some low-key unwinding before his swim with the seals."

"Enough to incapacitate?"

Abby shook her head. "No, that's just it. He was feeling a bit happy I'm sure but definitely not drunk. What gets interesting is this." She pounded on the keys again and the display changed.

"I also found residual traces of suxamethonium."

"So our mid-shipman was using?"

"Only if he wanted to keep himself from shouting. Suxamethonium is a paralytic. It's used in emergency situations when a doctor has to intubate a patient fast."

"It also causes great distress to conscious patients, Jethro." Dr. Mallard added as he entered the lab. "For that reason, doctors don't like to rely on it, except in extreme circumstances."

Gibbs eyed him.

"It paralyzes the throat muscles to allow a breathing tube to be introduced but without a sedating effect. The patient can't speak but is fully aware of what is happening to them." The older man looked over the top of his glasses at the special agent. "I found an injection site on Mr. Carlyle's neck, right where it should be to incapacitate his vocal chords. Our murderer tried to hide it, choosing a spot where mid-shipman Carlyle had gotten sloppy with his morning ablutions and had a touch of razor burn. Quite clever actually..."

"So it is a doctor...but why would a doctor be at the zoo after hours and with our sailor in tow?"

"A human physician wouldn't Jethro...but an animal doctor might be." Ducky looked from Abby to Gibbs. "Suxamethonium is used in veterinary medicine to immobilize large animals...most often prior to euthanasia."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ME stayed behind after Gibbs left the lab and stepped over to watch Abby as she worked at her keyboard. The forensic specialist looked at him out of the corner of her eye and grinned. "Something else you needed, Doctor Mallard?"

Ducky felt his cheeks flush and he cleared his throat. "I, I don't want to interrupt you my dear...I just wanted to say again how much I enjoyed our weekend."

Abby punched a final key and turned to face him. Her smile widened as she reached out to stroke his tie. "You wore it, Duckman. I think it suits you. Enjoyed _dinner_ , you mean?" Her eyes sparkled as she emphasized the word. The doctor placed his hand over hers, stroking her fingers lightly. His blue eyes were warm as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it with tender affection.

" _Dinner_ , waking up beside you, breakfast and spending all day strolling D.C. with you. I was afraid you might grow weary of my company." He turned her hand over and kissed her palm. "And of course I wore it...I love it...and I love you."

Abby cupped his cheek with the hand he'd just kissed and leaned in to press her lips to his. "I love you Donald Mallard. How could you even think I'd get tired of being with you. If anything, I thought you'd regret going too fast Saturday night." She slid into his arms and they stood for a moment, savoring their embrace. Ducky whispered in her ear.

"Fast, slow or hyper-speed it doesn't matter. With you my dear Abigail there can never be any such thing as 'wrong'." The young woman hugged him tightly.

"So, you won't mind if I ask you to stay over at my place tonight?"

Abby pulled away from Ducky as he started to laugh. She looked at him in surprise and saw the huge grin on his face. "What's funny about that Duckman?" He shook his head and cupped her face in his hands. "Nothing directed towards you, Dearest...I took the liberty of packing an overnight bag to bring with me this morning...just in case."

Abby's delighted laughter followed him as he headed back down to autopsy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Revelations and Riesling

NOTE: the references to flowers used are my own interpretation and do vary from the traditional Victorian 'language' of flowers. Creative license (shrugs).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You fixed dinner for me last time, Ducky...my kitchen, my turn."

"May I assist then?"

Abby grinned at the ME. She loved the way his eyes sparkled when he smiled. "If you're gonna help, you gotta suit up Doctor." So saying, she pulled a black apron with a day-glo green skull on it, bearing the slogan 'Toxic Chef' and held it out to him.

"Of course, mademoiselle." Ducky shed his coat and donned the apron, deftly looping the straps twice round his waist before tying them off. Abby wrapped herself around him and gave him a deep, sweet kiss. After what seemed an eternity, she released his lips and waggled her eyebrows at him. "Thrill me with your mad ninja knife skills Duckman."

The ME hugged her and, taking up a chef's knife, punched the PLAY button on the CD player. The hypnotic beat of 'Promises' pounded over them. As Ducky speared a bell pepper and began to dissect it, he was rewarded with another of Abby's amazing embraces.

"Ducky, you are like the most original man ever!"

Dr. Mallard turned his head to give her a peck on the cheek. "Original enough for you I hope." He quartered the bright yellow vegetable and reduced it to thin strips with a rapid-fire series of chops. Sliding them onto a clean plate he selected a carrot and gave it the same treatment.

"What is on the menu this evening?"

She seized a couple of plump crayfish and displayed them with pride. "Cajun stir-fry of course!"

The compact size of Abby's kitchen was, in the older man's opinion, no hindrance to cooking at all. In fact, it provided many opportune moments for close contact as they prepared their meal and he relished every casual touch, savoring the experience.

He'd had several ladies cook for him in the past, all with a hopeful eye towards matrimonial prospects. He'd cooked for women himself, if with rather less permanent goals in his thoughts. Never though had he cooked with a lover. Ducky found it so easy to share this task with Abby. He passed ingredients or implements to her, almost before she asked for them. They found a flow of movement in the confined space and never once got in each others' way.

The ME couldn't help but contrast this dinner to those he'd made for Sophie. He snorted to himself as he pulled a bottle of wine from Abby's chiller. That one had enjoyed his cooking but she never reciprocated. Sophie liked being catered to, not vice averse...a fact that he should have twigged on sooner than he did. He glanced into the living room where his lotus was setting out the last of the serving dishes and he couldn't help smiling.

There was no comparison, really...Abby had no peers in his eyes and certainly none of his previous romances could even come close to her. He twisted the screw down into the bottle cork, turning it back and forth a touch to loosen it. _Took you long enough to figure it out old man...worth waiting for was she?_ Ducky's grin widened at his mind voice's question. _The best things always are. Simple moments like this, I could do this happily for the rest of my life._

The cork slid out of the bottle neck with a loud POP, startling the doctor out of his reverie and he turned to find Abby waiting for him, two glasses in her hands. Her green eyes were filled with something that made his heart skip a beat and he realized that he'd never even considered marriage with anyone before this moment. With a profound sense of wonder, he took a glass from her and half-filled it with the pale riesling. She switched with him and he poured for himself. Placing the bottle on the table he raised his glass to her and inclined his head.

"To you Abby; flower of my heart and joy of my soul." He drank to her. The goth girl reached out to cup his cheek with her free hand. She raised her own cup in return.

"To you Donald, slayer of peppers, solver of medical mysteries and..." she leaned in to whisper in his ear, "my uber-hot love, for always..." Ducky shivered as Abby traced her tongue around his earlobe, sliding her mouth down to bite his neck gently.

"Keep that up my lotus blossom and we will miss dinner again."

She pulled back and smiled at him. "I always wanted to know why you called me that."

"Lotus blossom?"

"Yeah...I mean I like it a lot, I just wondered why you thought of it."

Dr. Mallard smiled as he pulled Abby's chair out for her. Seating her, he moved to stand at her side and took her hand in his.

"When I first met you Abigail, I noticed how beautiful you were. I would never have told you then of course, for fear you'd assume the worst of me. As I grew to know you, I discovered your uniqueness, your spirit and your amazing heart." He paused to make sure she was listening and noted he had her full attention.

"I call you my lotus blossom because you remind me very much of another unique, strong and beautiful woman...Cleopatra. You are exotic, bold and true to yourself. You aren't afraid to stand alone and your courage stands you above many others. I always thought a lotus flower was the perfect symbol for you."

Abby was overwhelmed. She'd been called pretty, even beautiful before by guys she'd dated, but no-one had ever described her the way Ducky just had. She looked up at him and saw the truth of his words shining in his blue eyes. She squeezed his hand and felt the tears well up.

"Ah Ducky..that's.." Dr. Mallard knelt down beside her. "Dearest?" Abby heard the distress in his voice and flung her arms around him. "I'm fine, I'm fine...you're just so sweet!"

Ducky hugged her back, understanding. "You are you know, a part of me I mean." he murmured. "I can't imagine my life without you in it now."

Abby drew back and looked at him, watery black lines tracking down her face. He pulled the handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her eyes. "I feel the same way Duckster...Donald, Don...what the heck should I call you?"

The ME copped an impish grin "Stud?" he suggested. They laughed together and Abby braced his arms against her own as he stood up, assisting him automatically. _She knows being with you means giving you help when you need it...just as you will with her...so don't think of it as a burden._ His mind voice warned him. Dr. Mallard was done arguing with himself...he'd lost too many times. Ducky slid into his own chair and gave himself up to the pleasures of the moment and dinner with his love.


	6. I Am Yours....

NOTE: the Latin I use in this chapter is taken directly from my Collins dictionary, grammatically in the same order the words would appear in English...for any butchering of context, I say mea culpa in advance. Otherwise...ENJOY (I hope)!

Also, thank you to everyone who has: a) bothered to read this story and b) taken the time to review/comment on it. I appreciate the kind words and will keep adding to it. I may be posting another teaser trailer in the near future to see if anyone would be interested in reading an off-shoot to Lotus & Thistle.

Finally, I took Abby in a direction of my own choosing in this chapter and some of you may disagree with my doing so. If you've not listened to the soundtrack to the film 'De-Lovely' then at least get a copy from the library and try 'Night & Day' and 'In the Still Of the Night' (Kevin Kline & Ashley Judd's version brings tears to my eyes at each listen).

I am adding them to the playlist for L & T on my profile page.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6: I Am Yours...

Dr. Mallard turned off the hot water and dried his hands on the black guest towel in Abby's bathroom. He smiled as he took in the gargoyle wall sconces and trompe-l'oeil rough stone pattern on the walls. He suspected that she had painted them herself. The chain and manacle towel holders set off the mudstone gray backed gossamer shower curtain perfectly.

The ME loved the attention to detail Abby had lavished on her flat. Far from being put off by her gothic tastes, Ducky embraced them as another unique facet of her wonderful whole. He emerged from the bathroom to find her waiting for him in the hallway, a silver candelabra in her hand and dressed provocatively in a nightgown that clung to her body like a second skin, ending at mid-thigh. She'd let her hair down and it brushed her shoulders in shining black waves. He swallowed, noting how the black satin left almost nothing to the imagination.

"Abby..."

She smiled, Ducky made her name sound like a holy invocation. She held out her hand to him.

The doctor's eyes were shining as he clasped it and followed her. In all the visits he'd made to her home, the ME had never been in Abby's bedroom. She always kept the door closed when she'd had company. In truth, Ducky hadn't thought about it before, but now he wondered why.

Every flat surface in the room held candles...fat, ivory colored pillars that gave off a faint scent of vanilla. There must have been fifty of them at least, their combined light providing soft illumination to the space. In contrast to the rest of her home, this room held no trace of gothic influences. The walls were painted a warm cream and the hardwood floor was softened by several oriental style rugs. Her bed was placed against the far wall and was, he noted in surprise, covered with a peacock blue spread. An overstuffed reading chair and ottoman echoed the oriental theme of the carpets, as well as their color schemes. Two floor to ceiling bookcases flanked the chair.

There was no overhead light fixture, just a ceiling fan. Twin lamps with multi-colored stained glass shades stood on matching nightstands. One of the nightstands held a large glass bowl and as he walked over, he saw it contained two goldfish, one of purest white and a bug-eyed Black Moor. Abby smiled as she came to stand behind him, placing the candelabra in the empty space she'd left for it.

"Meet the only pets my landlord will allow. Dr. Mallard, may I introduce you to 'Soir' and 'Jour'.

Ducky looked at them admiringly _"Bonsoir, mes poissons..."_ he broke off his greeting and turned to look up at his love.

"Abigail Sciuto! 'Night and Day'? Are you a closet Cole Porter fan?" Abby began to laugh, thrilled with the delight she saw in the ME's eyes.

"Busted, Duckman!" She wrapped herself around him and kissed his ear. "I've never told anyone. It's a little part of me that I keep just to myself...and yes 'De-Lovely' is one of my favorite movies."

"Your secret is safe with me, my dear." Dr. Mallard said as he slipped an arm around Abby's waist and taking her hand in his other, danced her smoothly around the bedroom as he began to sing...

_"Night and day...under the hide of me,  
There's an oh, such a hungry yearning, burning inside of me.  
And this torment won't be through,  
Til you let me spend my life making love to you..."_

_"Day and night, night and day."_ Abby finished the verse as they came to a stop in the center of the room.

He stood holding her, silent and expectant and she could see the desire in his sapphire eyes. She'd always loved them. No-one Abby had ever known had eyes as sharply blue as his. She reached up and touched his cheek with two fingers.

"My bedroom has always been my space, my retreat. You're the first person I've brought here Ducky, the first one I've ever wanted to share it with. Will you let me love _you_ tonight?"

Dr. Mallard turned his head just enough to brush his lips across her fingertips. _"Ego sum tuus..."_

The goth girl stripped him of his tie, shirt and undershirt with slow determination before placing her hands on his shoulders and backing him to her bed. Abby put pressure on his arms and Ducky obediently sat down. She knelt on the rug in front of him and, taking one of the ME's feet into her hands, set it on her knee and untied his shoe, removing both it and his sock in one fluid movement. She repeated her actions with his other foot and then stood, raising his legs to stretch them out on the bed.

Ducky stayed silent, patiently waiting for his lotus to make the decisions tonight. When she straddled him, the short black nightgown rode up her hips giving him a tantalizing glimpse of the fact that she wasn't wearing any panties. The slight weight of her pressed against his pelvis caused him to move his own hips as he felt his penis stiffen in response. His hands itched to stroke her thighs and pull her down to him, but he forced himself to keep still.

Abby's eyes were half-closed as she trailed her fingers up his stomach to the thatch of silver-gilded hair that covered the ME's chest. She felt Ducky's skin twitch in response to her teasing and she stroked outwards, brushing his nipples.

The older man gasped, his eyes widening in surprise. No-one had ever touched him there before, indeed he'd never thought about it. Abby smiled at his reaction and traced a finger around each of his aureoles, capturing his nipples between finger and thumb and pinching them until they contracted into tight nubs.

"Ahh...Abigail...nnnn" Ducky felt his back arch, pushing against his lover's hands, seeking more. He felt an almost electric pulse from Abby's teasing fingers that ran down his spine and felt himself surge against the restraint of his pants. She laughed quietly as he writhed beneath her. She squeezed the doctor's sensitive flesh once again and then slid off of him.

Ducky looked up at her in disappointment, wondering what had happened and then felt her hands unbuckle his belt and ease the zipper of his trousers open. She slid her hands beneath his back, cupping his buttocks. He lifted his hips for her and Abby skimmed slacks and boxers down his legs and tossed them aside. Freed from its restraints, Ducky's erection was obvious to see.

The goth girl straddled him again, pressing his penis into his belly and sliding her crotch against it. Dr. Mallard groaned as he felt her slick folds moving up and down his shaft. Abby leaned forward and took one of his nipples into her mouth. She alternated between licking the sensitive bud and suckling it. Ducky couldn't stop himself from cupping her waist with his hands, he had to touch her. She switched sides, kissing her way across his chest to take his other nipple in her mouth. The Scotsman could only make disjointed noises at this point, his eyes screwed shut as he felt himself being brought to the brink... _Sweet Mother Mary...if this is a tenth of what women feel when their breasts are touched, no wonder they find it so arousing!_

He'd never felt possessed, subordinate to a woman before...would never have considered putting himself in that position...it just wasn't done by men of his generation and standing. The man always took the lead in sexual activities. But far from feeling dominated or humiliated, he felt desired as a man in a way he never had by any lover before.

His lotus wanted _him_ , Donald Mallard, _needed_ him! It made the blood pound in his veins and Abby chose that moment to close her teeth around his flesh and give him a sharp bite. Ducky cried out as he was pushed over the edge and orgasmed. Abby sucked in time with his thrusts, only releasing his nipple when he was spent at last.

She slid off of him and pulled off her semen drenched nightgown, throwing it over on the chair. She reached down beside the bed and pulled towels out of a plastic container. The ME's eyes opened when he felt the warm, moist terrycloth stroking over his abdomen and groin. He looked down to see Abby cleaning him up and then drying him.

He gloried in the sight of her lithe form, pale skin glowing in the candlelight, kneeling on the bed next to him. "Abigail..." he breathed, reaching for her. Dropping both towels, she slid down beside him, throwing one leg over his. He held her close, stroking her hair and taking deep breaths. Abby captured one of his nipples in her fingers again and teased it. He twitched as he felt the aftershocks tic through his system.

"Chest-virgin, Duckman?"

The doctor felt himself blushing up to the roots of his hair. "Need you ask?"

Abby kissed his ear. "You ain't seen nothing yet..." she whispered. "I think I should put your glasses away before we start." With gentle hands she lifted the gold-rimmed lenses from his face and placed them next to the fishbowl. Ducky experienced a moment of unease as the world slipped out of focus, then felt Abby's body slide against his again and he relaxed, knowing that he was safe with her, always would be, even if he went blind.

Abby laid a trail of kisses down the ME's chest, paying attention to his navel, stopping at his hip. Ducky's breath caught in a ragged gasp as he felt her lips on his inner thigh. At once he realized what she was going to do and although his mind-voice was endorsing her actions with enthusiasm, he had to ask if she truly wanted to. "Dearest, are you..."

"I love you Duckman, all of you. Let me show you how much."

"I….I will" the doctor sputtered as Abby began kissing his crotch, working her way to his shaft. When she took him into her mouth, Dr. Mallard moaned in pleasure. Her tongue was soft and teasing on the head of his penis. He felt her exploring his flesh and blessed his parents for not having circumcised him.

Ducky felt himself began to swell in response to Abby's ministrations and closed his eyes. He went hot and cold all over and his need for release was building quickly. Sensing it, Abby eased up on him and, kissing his head, slid her mouth underneath his shaft down to his scrotum.

The ME exclaimed in surprise as she carefully took his testicles into her mouth and probed them with her tongue. He felt his penis jerk in response and dug his fingers into the mattress as a wave of longing broke over him. "Merciful God!"

Abby made an amused sound and released him. "Do you like it?" Her voice was husky and warm.

"Yes….oh God yes!"

"Hang on, Duckman…."

As Abby took him in her mouth again, Ducky felt the tingling in his crotch grow more insistent. It ebbed and flowed as she skillfully roused and cooled him, bringing him closer each time to his release. He felt the need building in him at last and tried to tell her.

"Dearest, I…I'm going to.." She squeezed one of his hands in reassurance and slid the tip of her tongue underneath his glans, stroking the tiny knot of flesh there. Dr. Mallard felt himself on the brink of coming he cried out again.

"Abby!"

Ducky felt his sperm shooting into her mouth and as the orgasm took him, his lotus pumped him, her throat moving in perfect synch with the thrusts of his hips. He realized that she was swallowing and all he could do was say her name, the words in synch with each spasm of his ejaculation.

"Abby...Abby...Abby….." The ME slid his hands down to cup the crown of her head, his fingers tangling in her hair. "I love you!"

Ducky was amazed. He couldn't think of the last time he'd orgasmed twice in an evening, which only served to remind him how long it had been. All he knew is that he wanted Abby, wanted her with him always, to never be without her. He felt her release him and he drew her up to lay on his chest, so that she looked down at him.

Abby could feel the tremors shivering Ducky's body as he held her close. She knew without asking that they were from joy and so she just let him embrace her as he worked through his reaction to his orgasm. The doctor's hands came up to capture her face and pull it down to his and he kissed her with a tenderness that made her heart melt.

When he at last let her go, he looked up at her, wishing he could see her face clearly. Abby saw the slight crease appear between his brows and she plucked his glasses from the nightstand and placed them with care on his face, bending down to kiss the end of his nose as she did so. Ducky blinked his eyes and focused on the look of loving contentment on the face of his lotus. He slid his hands up and down her back, fingers trailing to either side of her hips to caress her buttocks.

"Abigail, you are without a doubt the most amazing woman I've ever had the great, good fortune to know. Tonight has been..." he shrugged, unable to put his feelings into words. Abby smiled at him and kissed him again. She didn't need words. The look in his eyes, the way his hands touched her, reverently spoke louder than his voice ever could.

The ME ran his fingers up her spine to rest on her shoulders, squeezing them in a gentle caress.

"There's just one thing, dearest..."

"What Ducky? What would you like me to do?"

"Let me recipricate." His blue eyes darkened and when he spoke his voice was tinged with regret. "Unfortunately, my age and physiology will prevent me from doing that in a traditional way tonight." The doctor felt his cheeks flush as he admitted his limitations to her. "All thanks to your thorough and determined efforts, my dear." He stroked her cheek in apology.

"I hope you won't mind too much and will allow me to do so in a more...creative fashion."

Abby turned her head and took his fingers in her teeth, biting once and releasing them.

"I told you before Duckman, I love you...all of you, as you are and I wouldn't change any part of you." She flashed him a grin of pure mischief. "What would you like?"

Ducky laughed in relief and hugged her close. He kissed her ear and whispered to her. Abby raised her eyebrows and her grin got even wider.

"Dr. Mallard!" she said in mock astonishment. In one lithe twist, she turned over so that her back was against his chest. Ducky lifted his head and, raising her arms, Abby laced her fingers together on the back of his neck. The ME settled his head on the pillow, smiling as he felt her thumbs stroke the base of his skull. He spread his legs and wrapped them over hers, pinning her down.

With a slow, feather-light touch Ducky traced his fingers along Abby's body. He stroked the lines of her sides, the swell of her hips and her inner thighs, teasingly avoiding her most sensitive spots. He slid his fingers up her stomach, tracing the base of her breasts, feeling her body tremble in expectation. He let his hands slip away, moving up her arms and back down again, laughing softly at her growl of frustration.

"Patience, patience, Dearest..." He kept this exquisite torment up for several minutes more before slipping one hand down to the mound of soft curls between her thighs. Abby moaned and arched her hips up, begging without words for him. Ducky stroked the outline of her labia with two fingertips, coming closer to her center with each caress.

_"Ducky..."_

Donald Mallard closed his eyes and concentrated all of his attention on Abby's physical responses to his touch. He turned his head and captured her earlobe in his teeth, sucking on it as his other hand slid up her body to cup her breast. Mindful of the lessons he'd learned himself this evening, he explored her nipple with a new awareness of the sensations it would arouse in her.

When he pinched the taut bud between his fingers, he bit down on her earlobe at the same time. The fingers of his other hand slipped inside her inner folds to stroke her clitoris. The effect of this triple assault on her senses brought Abby off the bed, pushing against the restraints of Ducky's legs and head. He took advantage of the angle of her body to slip his middle finger inside her, pressing against the walls of her vagina as his thumb and index finger continued to work her clit. He released her earlobe, trailing hot kisses along her neck and bit down where it joined her shoulder.

Abby writhed on top of him, short moans punctuating the silence of the room. Ducky rolled her nipple between his fingers again, matching the movements to those on her clitoris and slid his finger deeper inside her. He pinched her once more, biting down again and felt her walls contract around his digit. He pushed against the spasms, working her clit in time with them and was rewarded by a warm wetness flooding her opening, slickening her already damp folds.

His lotus cried out his name, rocking her hips against his hand, her fingers digging painfully into his scalp. To his surprise, he felt himself stiffen, pushing against her crotch. He wasn't hard enough to attempt intercourse but when he slipped his finger from her vagina, she slid down to press herself against his shaft. Ducky released her legs and she closed them around his penis, moving her hips up and down, stroking him. He brought his slick fingers up to her lips and she eagerly sucked them inside her mouth, tasting herself on him. He felt her stiffen and knew she had orgasmed again, just from feeling his hardness between her thighs.

He lifted his head as she came down and she turned to face him. Ducky rolled his body with hers so that they lay side by side, facing each other. They twined their arms and legs together and Abby drew him in for a long, deep kiss. She rested her head on his shoulder and gave a deep, satisfied sigh.

"Donald Mallard, stud doesn't begin to describe you."

He chuckled..."That's as may be my heart and soul...but this stallion is exhausted." he punctuated this statement with a yawn. "I'm sorry Abby, but I am worn to a shadow."

She kissed his cheek. "No more thee than me.." she quoted back to him. "I could use some rest too, Duckster...and believe me you have nothing to be sorry for!"

He hugged her close and lifted his head to look around. "I should extinguish the candles.." he moved to get up and stopped as Abby tightened her arms around him. When she was sure he would stay put, she lifted a hand to a switch on the wall above the bed.

"No need." She flipped the switch and her ceiling fan kicked in to high gear instantly. A brisk breeze cut through the room and put out every last candle. She waited a few moments and then turned the switch off. She smiled in the darkness as Ducky laughed in delight.

"You are an unending source of surprises, my lotus blossom."

"Gotta keep you interested somehow." Abby replied, removing his glasses again and putting them away with care.

 _"Somehow"_ he repeated her choice of words, "I don't think that will ever be an issue." He wrapped the comforter around their bodies. As they drifted into sleep, Abby heard her lover humming to himself. She smiled, recognizing the tune and snuggled closer against him.

 

_Do you love me? As I love you...  
Are you my life to be, my dream come true?  
Or will this dream of mine fade out of sight?  
Like the moon growing dim...on the rim of the hill...  
In the chill...still of the night..._

_Dreams do come true, old man...at least this one has._ Ducky merely agreed with his mind voice and, kissing Abby on the forehead once more, slipped into sleep.


	7. Cold and Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of 'Lotus & Thistle'. The story continues in my next Ducky/Abby fanfic: 'Thorns'. Watch for it soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7: Cold...and Hot

Dead ends...no leads...cold trails...The whole team was walking softly in response to Gibbs' frustration with their case.

"DiNozzo, witnesses?"

"Got nothin' boss. No unusual activity noted by anyone around the zoo, the vet's office...it's as if our killer popped in and out like Jeannie."

"McGee, cameras?"

"I've viewed the security footage from the zoo's service entrance and employee cameras a hundred times boss, no suspicious cars, no vehicles that aren't supposed to be there...no employees from the veterinary staff at all."

"Ziva?"

"No purchases of suxamethonium in the past six months for anyone. Only four purchases in the Maryland/D.C./Virginia area in the past year, all large animal veterinarians, specializing in equine medicine. I have checked the clinic records for each of them and all supplies are accounted for."

Gibbs stood in the center of the bullpen, hands balled into fists at his side. He glared at his team. "You're all telling me that we have nothing? That whoever killed Mid-shipman Carlyle vanished into thin air?"

That the only sound to be heard was the ticking of the wall clock said volumes...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abby paced the perimeter of her lab with restless energy. She knew that Gibbs had gotten more and more stressed as the weeks passed with no break in the case. She also knew that the time had come to tell him about Ducky and herself...and the timing couldn't be worse.

Dr. Mallard watched her from the hallway. He too had been feeling pressure from Jethro. The ME had given the special agent everything he'd found and regretted that he had nothing more to add. Good as he was, the old doctor couldn't conjure a suspect out of thin air. If so, he'd have closed the case a month ago and invited his Lotus on a long weekend trip to Key West.

Ducky sighed and entered the lab. He couldn't stand to see Abby this anxious. He stepped in front of her path and she bumped into him without looking. Her head jerked up and she let out a frustrated cry as she flung her arms around him.

"Duckman..." her voice was muffled by his shoulder.

Dr. Mallard kissed her temple and hugged her close. "I know Dearest... but we have no choice, we can't let things go on without telling him."

His lover tightened her grip on him and raised her head.

"He's gonna freak, Ducky! I mean, he's already got a ton of stuff to deal with and when we tell him about us..."

"What about you, Abbs?"

The ME and the forensic tech jumped and broke apart guiltily, spinning around to face their boss.

Special Agent LeRoy Jethro Gibbs stood in the doorway of Abby's lab, arms crossed and an unreadable expression in his gray eyes. He glanced from Dr. Mallard to the goth girl and back.

"Jethro..." Ducky stammered, clearing his throat. He opened his mouth to try again, then closed it as Gibbs moved over to them. Dr. Mallard instinctively stepped in front of Abby.

Gibbs stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes.

"Do you think I would do anything to hurt Abby...to hurt either of you?" Though the special agent's voice was quiet, both of them could hear the confusion and disbelief in his tone. He slid down onto the stool in front of Abby's computer like a deflated balloon, his friends' reactions causing the stress of the past month to catch up with him at last.

Gibbs looked up at the old doctor. "Duck...how long have we been friends? How could you think that?"

Abby touched Dr. Mallard's shoulder and stepped around him. She bent down and hugged Gibbs. He reached up and placed a hand on her elbow.

"We know you wouldn't hurt us Gibbs...and we didn't want to hurt you...it just happened.

Ducky stepped up to his other side and laid his hand on the agent's back. "She's right Jethro. I had no intention of ever telling Abby how I felt and then..." he shrugged. "I'm not sorry things have fallen out the way they did, however. I'm happier than I've ever been in my life."

Gibbs looked up at his old friend and saw the sincerity in his eyes. He patted Abby's arm and pulled her away from him with gentle hands. "Do you love him Abbs?"

Abby's brilliant smile gave him his answer before she spoke. "I always have Gibbs. I was afraid to tell him. I'm so glad I finally did."

"Duck?"

"Jethro, Abby is the other half of my soul. I love her with all my heart and I don't know why she's chosen to love me but the fact that she does is a gift I cherish every moment of every day."

Gibbs stood up and turned to face them both, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "Then why would you think I'd be upset? I've known how you felt about each other for years and I've seen how happy you both have been the past couple of weeks."

Dr. Mallard was flabbergasted. "But Jethro...Rule 12...I thought..."

Gibbs' lips twitched into a lopsided smile. "I made that rule because I've seen how jealousy can tear a workplace apart. I've seen good people screw up and harm themselves and others because they were distracted...and I've seen COs give unjust promotions and punishments...all of it in the name of love." He squeezed both of their shoulders, giving them a gentle shake.

"I haven't seen any of that with you two. You both do your jobs and do them well." In a rare gesture of affection he embraced them. "And it's not either of your faults the case is cold."

Gibbs hugged them once more, then headed for the door. He called back over his shoulder "go home, both of you. There's nothing more you can do here today."

Abby and Ducky stood with their mouths open until they heard the ping of the elevator doors closing. The ME closed his eyes as he started to laugh and Abby heard the incredulous relief in his voice. She was startled when he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her in the air for a brief moment before spinning her around.

He was abruptly silenced by Abby's lips closing over his own and he returned her kiss with enthusiasm. When he felt her pull away, he opened his eyes and saw her green ones staring back into his, shining with happiness.

"The other half of your soul, Duckman?"

Dr. Mallard took one of her hands and placed it, palm down, over his heart.

"Without you I am incomplete, diminished." He lowered his eyes for a moment and then, coming to a decision, straightened his shoulders and took both her hands in his.

"Abigail...Dearest. I've no right to ask for more than what we've shared..." Dr. Mallard's lips twisted in irony. He looked over his glasses at her. "I had thought to do this over a romantic dinner, with candles and appropriate music..." He looked around at the lab with its regiment of analytical equipment standing at silent attention. He turned his eyes back to her.

"Abby, I love you and it would make me so happy if you would live with me...if you wish to.." he qualified, afraid that she might choose otherwise.

To his immense joy, he felt his Lotus wrap him up in one of her all-encompassing embraces...it was like being enveloped by an amorous python.

Abby leaned in and brushed her lips against his ear, feeling the doctor's reaction against her hips. "I thought you'd never ask, Ducky. There's nothing I'd like more." She pulled him in for another kiss and he felt his belt being unfastened and then her hands slip inside his pants.

"Oh...good..." he breathed against her lips and then he forgot how to think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-fin-  
(for now)_

NOTE: Don't think we're done here...oh, no...not by a long shot. It ain't over 'til the crime is solved...


End file.
